


Hold Me

by DontOffendTheBees



Series: Candy Hearts [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy Christmas morning in the Santiago family home.</p><p>Part of the Candy Hearts series- stories are otherwise completely unrelated and need not all be read/be read in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do some little multi-fandom ship ficlets for Christmas, so here's numero uno! I'm starting off with Peraltiago in honour of that super cute new episode last night :) I'm not usually one for writing pregnancy fics. That is some straight up animal kingdom nonsense, I'm with Gina on this one. But Amy and Jake would be hella good, hella cute parents so I thought I'd indulge just this once :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

 

“Don’t you wanna get up?”

Jake shook his head, snuggling further into the warmth at his back. “Nah.”

A slender hand trailed across his chest, he caught it and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. He was rewarded with a sweet giggle in his ear, long hair tickling the back of his neck.

“But there’s presents down there,” she said, baiting him. Around them the sounds of the rest of the house stirring trickled in. The cheerful voices of Amy’s brothers, the pitter-patter of their many offsprings’ feet.

As if summoned, a small kick against the inner flesh of her belly made her smile. Her hand reached down to rub the ever-growing bump. This time next year, there’d be another grandchild in the Santiago family home. “Come on, you wanna open your presents, don’t you?” she insisted, playfully nipping at his shoulder.

“No need,” he grinned, hugging her arm to his chest. His heart fluttered as he felt her free hand running through his hair, and a nudge against the small of his back. This kid was gonna be a kickboxer one day. “Got the best one right here…”

He didn’t need to turn round to see the blush on her cheeks. There she was, getting all embarrassed at his earnestness again. She should really be over that by now, the ring on her finger and the small life in her belly reminded her. Usually he took sympathy and toned it down, but he refused to bow today- ‘twas the season for truth, after all. “Love you, Ames,” he murmured.

Her lips once again moved to his shoulder. But in place of a bite, this time she marked it with a gentle kiss. “You too,” she whispered.

He grinned, nestling back into the warm curve of her body. Of course, he’d also love to open his actual presents. He had his fingers crossed that Amy had finally got the hint, and this would be the year he'd find a chocolate fountain under the tree. But it could wait a while. They had all the time in the world.

He closed his eyes and let her gentle, even breathing lull him back to sleep. He swore for a second he could feel another heartbeat alongside hers, fluttering like a bird.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil harmless fluff :3 please let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Will be uploading a ficlet a day from now until Christmas Eve, but the next will be a different fandom/pairing. There is one more B99 ship in the lineup though ;)


End file.
